Un dia raro que se volvio extraño
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Hace tiempo atras Corey, Kon y Trina le jugaron una broma a Kin y Laney entonces ellos se organizan para hacerles una broma a ellos que conciste en un experimento fallido, una pelea, y una pelirroja y un pelinegro heridos. Lo demas seran Flash Backs de todo lo que paso antes. Enjoy.
1. la pelea (o broma)

UN DIA RARO QUE SE VOLVIO EXTRAÑO

Era una mañana tranquila en Peaceville de no ser por unos ruidos y gritos que provenian de un garaje,una niña pelirroja de 15 años perseguia a un niño de 16 años con lentes y bajito lo perseguia por todo el garaje ellos trataban de ser alcanzandos por otros dos niños(no tan niñoos verdad XD) de 16 años paraque la pelirroja no matara al otro.

Laney:kin moriras hoy-dijo con furia la pelirroja

Kin:porfabor laney…-trato de decir

Laney:nada de porfabo kin tu sabias la importancia de mi bajo-le exlico

Kin:si pero no fue mi culpa que estubiera presente en mi proyecto-dijo

Laney:callate aparte quien cara...bn no importa pero dime ¿porque estabas haciendo un desintegrador en el garaje?-le pregunto aun estaban corriendo

¿?:pero que matriosca(jejejejeje que palabras utiliso)¿esta pasando aquí?-dijo

Corey:trina gracias al cielo estos se han estado peleando por mas de media hora detenlo ploxx-le dijo poniendo ojos de perrito

Trina:ok-le dijo-pero antes ¿que paso aqui?

Kon:ok te explico ¿si?

Trina:ok explicame

Flas back…..

Laney,corey y kon se habian ido a cheasser's(o como se escriba¬¬) por sandwiche's de queso(Mmmmmmm que rico =3)mientra kin hacia un experimento el experimento no salio como queria entoces empezo a desintegrar todo lo que estaba mas cerca incluyendo el bajo de laney cuando empezo a desintegrar todo lo que tenia mas cerca al final cuando llegaron los chicos vieron como se desintegraba el bajo de laney,laney solo se qudo estatica y…..

Corey:oh oh-dijo con preocupacion

Kon y kin:¿Cómo que oh oh corey?-preguntaron los gemelos

(diablos se va a poner buenicima esta parte jejejejeje)laney enfurecio se convirtio literalmente en una rafaga de fuego y empezo a persegir a kin le empezo a gritar cosa que ningun humano podria haber dicho y asi.

Corey solo se escondio atrás del auto de trina kin y kon pronto se dieron cuenta a que se referia y laney le dijo a kin.

Laney:kin moriras hoy-decia con furia

Fin del flas back

Trina:entonces como quien dice laney se puso furiosa al ver eso-dijo señalando el polvo del bajo de laney

Corey:en resumen si-explico

Kon:ok creeo que es hora de intervenir-dijo ya que laney estaba ahorcando a kin

Trina:si

Corey:ok

Los tres se acercaron a laney y kin

Kon:muy bien laney deja a mi hermano en paz-le dijo y lo unico que consiguio fue una patada de parte de su hermano

Corey:vamos laney sueltalo-tambien recibio un puñetazo en la mejilla departe de laney

Trina:haber los dos ya parenle o sino detruiran toda mi casa-pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron peleando

Entonces empezo lo bueno kin empezo a pelear con laney trataron de separarlos pero no pudieron eran como inseparables como una batalla de dioses(jejejejeje dragon ball donde)entonces kin jalo el pelo de laney eso fue mala idea ya que a laney no le gustaba que tocaran su pelo ella entonces le quito los lentes y le pego un puñetaso era muy extrañoya que a kin no le gustaba pelear era como un pasifista o algo asi lo que los empezo a preocupar fue que el puñetazo que le dio kin a laney la tumbo al piso laney se paro y se empezo a reir y no podia parar kin tambiem se empezo a reir hasta que se calleron al piso.

Corey:pero,pero,pero,pero…¿que paso aquí?-pregunto freneticamente

Kon:….(sin comentarios)-no dijo nada-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?¬¬

Trina:ahh ahh ahh ahh ¿Qué demondres paso aquí?-decia

Kin y laney seguian riendose en el piso sin para

Kin:debieron ver sus caras por que se veian…..-no termino por que le gano la risa otra vez

Laney:ahora si les explico-les dijo-miren esque kin y yo nos pusimos deacuerdo para juegarles una broma ya que ustedes nos jugaron una la otra semana-les miro ala cara y puso una como esta ¬¬ de no me digan que no es cierto

Corey:bueno creimos que ya lo habian olvidado-dijo avergonzado

Kon:si creimos eso-les dijo bajando la mirada

Trina:bueno si hicimos eso pero no tenian que hacer todo eso de golpearse y asi

Kin:bueno si pero no nos lastimamos-dijo con serenidad

Laney:bueno no del todo-dijo con una mueca al levantarce

Corey:entonces ¿Qué les duele?-dijo con preocupacion

Kin:ami el brazo-deñalandole el brazo derecho

torciste el tobillo tarado-le dijo

Corey:ok pero entonces expliquenme esto ¿Qué le paso a tu bajo?

Laney:eata el el backstage el que se desintegro fue uno falso i gulito al mio

Kon:ok,nosotros seremos sus enfermer s-dijo-verdad les lanzo una mirada asesina ya que iban a decir no pero corey como vi a laney contesto rapidamente

Corey:claro-eso sorprendio a todos y rapidamente se sonrojo al nivel dios(OMFG =O JEJEJEJE)y todos se empezaron a reir menos corey y laney.

Kon:bn vamos sientence para ver todo-les dijo a lo que ellos obedecieron rapidamente

Trina:haber laney-le dijo a laney-muestrame tu tobillo

Laney le mostro su tobillo que estab amoratado y tenia una cortada

Trina:bn vamos aver no te puedes mover hasta que la cortada cierre te voy a poner una gasa y una venda en el tobillo

Laney se sorprendio a tanta amabilidad de trina cuando trina apenas toco la herida solto un grito que resono por todo Peaceville

Core:tranquila lanes todo estara bien-le dijo en mos tranquilizante

Laney:ok-le dijo-gracias trina por todo

Trina:no hay de que pienso hacer mis servicios como una enfermera en el hospital de Peaceville no creen que es genial-les dijo emocionada

Todos exepto trina:claro es genial-dijeron

Todos al oir eso rieron a kin pues le hicieron lo mismo que a laney la pusieron una gasa y una venda el ambien solto un grito.

Kin:madre mia me duele un chigo-dijo llorando

Corey:ya kin no sea nena sea un macho pecho peludo como yo-le dijo señalandose a el mismo

Laney:si corey como cuando aguantaste el dia que te raspaste la rodilla el el paque y que apenas te toque empezaste a gritar y a llorar jajajajaja ese dia fue muy gracioso-dijo entonces se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso ese dia y corey tambien se sonrojo al maximo.

Todos empezaron a recordar buenos momentos pero a ellos dos no se les quitaba lo sonrojado…..

Continuara…

Bueno que habra pasado ese dia….

te ama adioshito

Gracias a todos por venir….


	2. el dia en el parque(FLASH BACK)

UN DIA RARO QUE SE VOLVIO EXTRAÑO

Era una tarde linda en Peaceville pero unos adolecentes estaban tan aburridos que no sabian que hacer hasta que una chica pelirroja les dijo

Laney:que tal si vamos al parque?

Kin:claro

Kon:ok

Corey:mi cerebro se siente como pfffffff asi que eso se significa que siiiiiiiiiiii-dijo con aburrimiento cayendose del escenario alo que todos se rieron de el

Laney:vamos pero…..-dijo a lo que todos la voltearon a verla-me cargan

Kon:safo

Kin:safo

Laney:te toca corey

Corey acepto de mala gana y llego hasta donde laney y la cargo todo el camino mientra iban caminando hablaban de temas triviales se toparon con nick mallory y lo invitaron a lo que accedio rapidamentecuando llegaron corey depocito a laney en el pasto y ella se acosto en el cuando lo hiso desprendi un olor a fresas(que horror odio yo las fresa pero fue lo que se me ocurrio ¬¬)corey lo olio y le dio hambre nick solo se encantencio con laney despues la vio de la cara y vio que era muy hermosa y se enamoro perdidamente de ella….

Pov'nick

Ella es hermosa me he enamorado de ella le regalare unas rosa muy lindas y tal vez hable con ella.=3(oh oh esto se va a poner bueno)

Fin del pov'nick

Pov'corey

No,no,no,no y mil veces no nick mallory le esta regalando rosas a laney pero ella es alergica a las rosas vi como estornudo y se puso un poco roja corri antes de que nick la hiciera oler las flores cuando llege le arranque las flores a nick y la lanse lejos de laney entonces el se volteo enojado y me grito.

Nick:¿pero que? Que carajo corey-me grito

Corey:si conocieras a lanes sabrias que es alergica a las rosas-volte a ver laney que dio otro estornudo muy tierno que hiso que yo formara una sonrisa en mi cara.

Nick noto eso asi que le dijo a corey que queria hablarle a solas y le dijo

Nick:corey ni creas que haciendote el heroe me vas a quitar a laney-me dijo en tono de broma

Corey:nick solo tre cosas-le dije el asintio- primero.-no me hice el heroe,segundo.-estas de broma y tecero.-ninca de los nunca me vas a robar lanes-de dije el tono desafiante

Nick:ok un desafio el que le de a laney un beso primero se queda con ella deacuerdo?

Corey:ok-le dije-perderas

Nick:ah si por que?

Corey:por que no sabes nada de ella-le dije-empieza el desafio

Fin del pov'corey

Pov'laney

Vi como nick se llevaba a corey a otro lado espero que corey este bien(maldita laney y su pervertides jejejejeje XD)cuando vinieron hacia mi corey me empezo a platicar que si me acordaba del dia que conocimos al pie grande en la montaña yo le conteste que si entonces el se acosto en el pasto y yo no pude evitarlo pero me sente en su estomago como almoada a corey parecio gustarle ya que se sonrojo espera el se sonrojo entonces es hora de decirle lo que siento.

Fin del pov'laney

Laney:oye donde estan kin y kon?-le pregunto a corey

Corey:creo que se fueron a jugar a…..-no sabia que decirle-bueno no importa

Laney:las traes-le dijo se levanto y empezo a correr

Corey:ah ya vas aver layana- le dijo

Laney:no me digas asi jaron jajajajajaja-le dijo laney

Cuando corey casi la alcanza se tropezo,callo y se raspo laney se detubo y fue con corey.

Laney:¡oh por dios! Corey ¿estas bien?-le dijo laney con preocupacion

Corey:si si estoy bien laney-pero no se podia parar y le gustaba que laney se preocupara por el-pero…-hiso que laney se pusiera seria-creo que no puedo pararme-le dijo

Laney le dijo que se acostara en tonces lo hisoy ella se acosto en su pechoel la volteo a ver y ella a el se perdieron en sus miradas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien con el apellido mallory(quiero matarlo…..).

Nick:disculpen pero hemos dejado a dos amigos en el parque-dijo

Corey:esta bien-dijo-laney…..

Laney:asi es cierto-dijo y sonrojo se paro y ayudo a corey a pararse anque era bajita alcanzaba para ayudarlo a caminar

Corey:gracias laney-le dijo sonrojado

Laney:no hay de que-le dijo tambien sonrojada

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban alli estaban kin y kon esperandolos no enojados pero desesperados.

Kin:¿Dónde diablos estaban?-dijo con cierto enfado

Kon:si maldita sea ¿Dónde estaban?-dijo enfadado

Laney hablo primero….

Laney:miren par de cabezas huecas yo estabo juegando con corey a las traes entonces corey se callo y yo lo ayude nos quedamos alli unos 30 minutos aparte ustedes ¿donde se metieron?-pregunto la pelirroja despues de explicarles todo lo sucedido

Kin y kon:pues…..este…..nosotro…..mmmmmm-empezaron a balbucear cosa que no le gusto a laney

Corey:¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto el tambien

Nick:pues ellos estaban…..-se callo repentinamente ya que kin le hiso señas de que no dijera nada

Corey:muy bien gemelos ¿Qué paso con ustedes?-pregunto

Laney:si lo que dijo el-los miro con cara de o nos dicen o no tenemos opcion como algo asi ¬¬.

Entonces los atacaron para hacerles cosquillas a lo cual los gemelos no trataron de resistirce los gemolo se movian tanto que hicieron que laney y corey calleran en una pocicion muy(demaciado diria yo)comprometedora ellos se sonrojaron al instante y estabn a centimetros de sus caras sentian el aliento del otro se furon hacercando mas y mas hasta que…..

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja(cof…cof…cof..)

genial suspenso me encanta jejejejeje nos vemos

los ama adioshito jejejejejeje =3


End file.
